1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of dental amalgam carrying tools and instruments.
2. Prior Art
Dental amalgam is a predetermined ratio of silver alloy and mercury combined by a process of mixing in a mortar with pestle, or a mechanical amalgamator. After amalgamation it is a plastic mass which is carried to the tooth cavity and condensed as soon as possible because as soon as it is mixed, amalgam begins to set-up. A general rule is that it cannot be successfully condensed after three minutes.
The most commonly used instrument for transferring amalgam to a patient is a carrier which includes an elongated cylinder having a nozzle and a plunger. The nozzle is pressed into the freshly mixed amalgam to fill the space from the end of the nozzle to the face of the plunger. The nozzle is approximately 3/32 inch (inside diameter) and the depth to the plunger is typically approximately 1/4 inch. The amalgam is then ejected into the cavity when the plunger is pushed forward. After each ejection the amalgam must be condensed for adaptation to the cavity. In some cases the amount of amalgam that is ejected is difficult to condense for complete adaptation to the cavity. Additional amalgam is added by reloading the carrier and this process continues until the cavity is complete filled. A mirror is generally used to deflect light or to view the cavity. To complete an amalgam restoration the dentist must interchange instruments which obviously slows the filling process. Since time is of the essence inferior fillings may occur as it is understood that the amalgam is setting-up, and further the amalgam may not be well condensed due to the amount ejected as previously stated.
As will be seen the invented amalgam carrier carries the total mix at one loading and is designed to hold the amalgam in a position from which the dentist rapidly transfers the amalgam directly into the cavity, little-by-little. The carrier permits good adaptation in a very short time and in most cases the amalgam restoration is completed with a single loading. The mirror in the carrier reflects light into the working area and also provides a means for viewing the progress of the filling procedure.